


Punishment

by jbcorman



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbcorman/pseuds/jbcorman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fix-it to "Would be Prince of Darkness" where Lucifer doesn't let his impostor off that easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Lucifer hummed happily to himself as he thread the leather cord through the needle. A choked off sob sounded behind him. 

"Quiet now, darling," Lucifer spoke without looking up, "you don't want to make your punishment any worse then it already is, do you?" here Lucifer looked over his shoulder with a smile.

In a chair across the room sat the little shit that had tried to impersonate him not even a week before. The boy's arms and legs were bound to the chair to the point of complete immobility, leather mittens covered his hands forcing them into tight fists, and a thick leather harness encircled his head and neck holding the boy completely still and locking his jaws together. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

Lucifer's smile widened. How he had missed that look. Pure and utter terror of what was to come mixed with the hopelessness of not being able to escape. It was cute how the boy thought he knew what he was in for. But he had no idea. The thread and needle were just the first part of sweet Justin's punishment; lying didn't count toward theft and vandalism.

Turning fully towards the boy, Lucifer made sure to roll the needle between the fingers of one hand while he played with the leather cord with the other. He had no doubt that if he could, Justin would be shaking in his bonds. As it was, he had already wet his pants and his nose had turned into a faucet. Ordinarily, Lucifer would have been disgusted with such displays, but today it only served to turn him on. Just to torment the boy further, Lucifer brought the end of the leather cord to his lips, stretching it between his pointer and ring finger so that the cord lay fully across his upper and lower lips.

The muffled scream sent a wave a heat straight to Lucifer's groin. It had been a good idea to force that foam ball into Justin's mouth before placing the harness on. It made it literally impossible for Lucifer to understand what his would-be impostor was saying.

Dropping the cord, Lucifer took a silk handkerchief out of his pocket and walked up to his captive. He chuckled as Justin's body jerked in an effort to try and get away from him.

"You still don't understand." Lucifer chided gently as he began to wipe the snot from Justin's nose. "There is no escape for you. No one knows you are here, and even if they did, they would not be able to help you. Now," he looked Justin in the eye, "I suggest you take you punishment." his eyes flashed in warning.

Justin whined.

Finishing wiping the boy's nose, Lucifer placed the handkerchief on top of Justin's head, he knew he would need it again before this part was over so it was better to have it easily accessible. With his hand now free, Lucifer reached for Justin's mouth. Pinching the plush lips together, Lucifer carefully positioned the needle against the bottom bit of flesh.

Justin's chest was heaving and the artery in his neck pounded in time with his heartbeat. His eyes were pinched shut.

Lucifer lend forward placed a kiss on first one eyelid, then the other. "You can't hide from this, my dear." He said, "Now, open your eyes before I decide to sew them shut too."

For a few second it looked as though Justin wouldn't follow his orders. Then the lids slowly peeled back revealing tear filled blue eyes.

Lucifer smiled. "Good boy." and he pushed the needle in.

When Lucifer had still been an angel, he had abhorred the very notion of getting his own hands dirty with torture, he had much preferred to watch humans destroy themselves, but after his father had shunned him and sent him to hell, Lucifer found he rather enjoyed being an inflictor of pain. After a while, it became more then emotional pleasure he would feel as the blood flowed through his hands.

There was a soft popping noise and the head of the needle broke through Justin's top lip. Pulling the cord through the two layers of flesh proved to be a bit more challenging than Lucifer had originally thought, but soon enough the knot was nestled snugly against the first puncture wound. With the cord now fully through, Lucifer brought the needle back down and placed the tip next to the knot just far enough away so that the cord was diagonal across the plump lips. 

Blood pounded through Lucifer's groan when he noticed the lips were already beginning to swell.

Repeating the process, Lucifer made sure to pull the cord tight so that the lips were pinched tightly together. The boy wouldn't be able to so much as twitch without intense pain and possible tearing. Lucifer licked his own lips at the thought of all the tortures he would inflict upon the boy while the latter tried to keep himself from screaming. Fresh tears were streaming down Justin's face as Lucifer pulled the second stitch tight. 

Lucifer was fully erect now, the front of his pants visibly tented. He continued to sew. It took another four stitches for Lucifer to finish the first row. Thick cord now covered the entirety of Justin's lips, the black cutting diagonally across the puffy red flesh. Lucifer took a moment to appreciate his work. Then he began to sew the opposite way. 

Justin yellped.

Lucifer ignored him. 

When he was finally done, Lucifer was harder than a stack of diamonds and pre-cum coated the inside of his underwear. Justin's lips were completely sealed behind a row a black, leather *x*'s. Blood dripped from some of the wounds and the leather pulled at the places where the lips had swelled with infection. Justin himself looked worn out and resigned, his face contorted with pain as every twitch and movement pulled the stitches. He also looked slightly relaxed, as though the worst were over. Poor boy. Poor, sweet boy.

After he had knotted the end of the cord, Lucifer removed the harness that held Justin's jaws together (there wasn't much need for it now), but left the collar on. Stepping away from the boy, Lucifer walked to the other side of the room where a table filled with all the things he planned on using that night. Placing the needle down on the table, Lucifer picked up a leather muzzle. Stalking back up to the boy, Lucifer stepped into the opening in between the arms of the chairs and sat down in Justin's lap. He took a moment to get himself settled, purposefully rubbing his crotch against Justin's stomach just to make him squirm, before leaning forward and licking the blood off Justin's chin. 

"I have to say, Mr. Morningstar, I'm impressed with you." Justin shivered at Lucifer's words. "Most people wouldn't have been able to make it through that part without ripping the stitches and causing a mess." The shivering intensified. "But, you know, this right here," Lucifer ran the tips of his fingers across the stitches, "is only half the punishment. You should count yourself lucky really, the liar usually has his tongue cut out. So as you can see, I'm actually being quite generous."

Rising to his feet, Lucifer lifted the muzzle up for Justin to see. "If, by some unfathomable stroke of stupidity, which, honestly, I wouldn't put past you, you seem to think that I'm being unfair...well, I guess you wouldn't be able to tell me if you did." Lucifer chuckled coldly as he pressed the muzzle to Justin's lips. 

Bue eyes popped open and a sharp, cut off scream filled the room. 

Lucifer moaned. "That's right, my dear, scream for daddy."

Justin bucked wildly in his bonds as he tried to get away from the salt and lemon laced gag, but Lucifer was faster and soon had the muzzle belted tightly. Once the belt was secure, he pulled a small padlock out of his sleeve and clipped it through the belt loop. Even if Justin somehow managed to get free from his bonds, that gag was never coming off. At least not without Lucifer's say so, and that wasn't happening anytime soon.

The pained whimpers coming from the boy were like ambrosia to Lucifer's ears. Still straddling Justin's hips, Lucifer undid the button on his pants and pulled down the zipper. Justin was too busy trying to block out the pain to notice as the Devil pulled his dick out and began to stroke, but the latter didn't mind. There would be plenty of time for that later. 

It only took two stokes for Lucifer to cum. White ropes splattered across the front of Justin's shirt. Much quicker then normal, but Lucifer had been out of the game for five years it was only natural. When he was done, he stood up, fixed himself, and backed away from Justin. The boy was a sobbing mess now though he had stopped screaming, he didn't seem to have the energy anymore. Retrieving his handkerchief, which had somehow managed to stay on top of Justin's head despite his aborted flailing,Lucifer wiped the boy's face off again.

"Really, my dear, you needn't be so messy." The Devil taunted. He smirked at the pained moan. Lucifer let out a dramatic sigh. "If your going to be that way, I suppose the rest of your punishment can wait." He checked his watch. "Oh dear, it looks like I'm late for an appointment. Until next time."

Shooting one last look at Justin, Lucifer allowed his eyes to flash one more time. Then he turned and walked out of the room.


End file.
